First Taste
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Daycare. Lash is 6, and is practically King. But when Crystal Skye shows up and tries to bring him down, he wants to teach her a lesson. LashOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I hope you like this story. It's only going to be a short one, though. Two chapters, maybe. You'll just be pumped for the next ones I give out.**

-

Daycare opened at two. The kids had snacks at three.

Lash approached his new victim, the little Crystal Skye, whom had shoulder-length soft brown curls. He was watching her finish up the last of her ice cream, when Speed appeared behind him. But with a shove of his arm, Lash sent him into the wall. This was _his_ newbie. Speed couldn't interfere this time.

"Hey, you!" He called to her, adjusting his fairly large striped sleeves. The girl looked up, gave a little wave out of nervousness, and looked awkwardly back to her empty ice cream dish. "What's your name?"

Her big blue eyes went large like a bug with her fear, nearly dropping the bowl on the ground. "I…uh I'm…Crystal."

"Crystal, huh." His arms crossed over his chest, and he rolled his neck to look at her clearly. "What kinda a name is that?"

"My mom liked it, so she calls me that." Her face lit up, and it frazzled Lash a moment. "What's _your_ name?"

He smirked. She should at least know who rules this daycare. "Lash." Her hand came up in front of the two of them, as if to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Lash. Do you wanna sit down with me?" Her voice was high, but Lash guessed it was because she was speaking to him. Not many people talked to him. They followed his rules and obeyed his demands. But this little one was new - she didn't know any better.

As he stood there, his eyebrows disappeared into his shaggy brown hair, his mind shocked. She was asking him to sit with her? This was a joke, right? Nobody asked someone as superior as him to sit down. Just…nobody.

Then gravity fell upon him, knocking him to his knees. Looking around he tried to find the source of his collapse, but all he could see was Crystal's bright white smile - with a flicker of knowing mischievous behavior floating in her eye. She was up to something - and Lash was nearly speechless. _She_ was the one to knock him down. "You have powers?" He whispered, eyes wide and shocked. No one but him and Speed had powers at the daycare, and this would be a 1st in forevers that another showed up. That's why they had everyone to their feet, running away. Normal people didn't know what the story was behind them. No one but their mothers.

"Are you going to shake my hand?" She replied with the same tone, her eyes cross with determination. Slowly lifting his hand into the air, Lash glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching. Nope.

Their hands clasped together, and Crystal smiled even brighter. But Lash was looking at her strangely, like she was the newest thing to this planet. "How old are you?"

Crystal dropped their hands, pursing her lips before peering over his shoulder. "5 and a half." Smirking, she went on. "But my mom said that I don't act my age. I act older."

"How…old?" Lash stuttered, his eyes squinting to her bright blue orbs, her small nose.

"Like, 6 or something."

"I'm 6!" Lash blurted happily, only to cover it with a quick brush of his hair. He almost lost his cool. Almost. "I mean, yeah, that's cool."

Crystal played with the spoon from her ice cream, moving a finger across the handle to bend it at a 90 degree angle. Lash watched with high interest as it broke apart, and he tried to hide his amazement as it fixed itself. "You know, I see past you, Lash. I see past your authority."

"It's superiority." He said matter-of-factly, nodding his head once. "And what are you talking about, new kid?"

Her eyes trailed from his, to something across the room, making her face light up. Coming back to face Lash again, her features hardened. "I'm going to use _my_ head, to mess with _yours_." With that, she tapped her forehead, getting to her feet. "Mummy!"

Lash watched her run into a hug from an older woman. He stared in awe of the little girl, but then began to think over what she said. She was going to mess with him? Did he just get a brave enemy? Lash smiled wildly - oh, the fun he'll have!

---

"Speed - Speed!" He called to his friend, scrambling out of the school bus to catch him at the daycare's front doors. Their moms would pick them up around 5 when they got out of work. Stretching his arm slightly, he high-fived the pudgy 6 year old who just finished adjusting his hat.

"Yeah?"

"That new girl here yet?" He shook his head, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Okay -" He breathed, looking around frantically. "You got gum?" The fatter one nodded. "Gimme."

"What's going on?" The boy asked, trying to search the faces of the young kids. "What's about her?"

"I think she thinks that we aren't important. That _I'm_ not important." Speed handed him a piece.

"But we _own_ the place!"

Lash glared to the street as he began to chew, snarling to himself. "I know. I gotta teach her a lesson."

"Kiy help?" Lash turned darkly to the boy. "Guess not - okay."

---

"Crystal!" The woman in charge, Fiona, had said. "It's great to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too." She curtsied, giggling as she ran off in the direction of the arts and crafts table. Lash curled his lip in disgust, facing Speed with an angry chew to his gum.

"She's here." He growled, ignoring the eager leap in his throat by a mile. It was probably just excitement for what she'd recoil with when he'd attack. Had to be. "Stay."

Speed saluted the skinny child, going back to his cupcake. "Aye."

As Lash crossed the room to the new girl, he placed the gum in his mouth to his fingers, stretching it so that when it landed in its target, it would make a tragic mess. Yes, it would be tragic. He could see it now - the tears, the deadly scream of horror. The scissors. He nearly began to giggle with anticipation, his arm stretching the small length where he stood to where she sat.

"He-llo, newbie." He smirked, kicking in his legs to sit beside her. Placing his left arm around the girl's shoulder, he watched her give a faded smile before putting down her paintbrush.

"Oh, Lash. You're here today." She said cheerfully, the certain glint in her eye appearing. "What havoc will you try on me and fail today?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just here to give up. I can't compete with whatever power you have." Crystal crossed her arms, tossing back her hair to give him a raised eyebrow. Lash couldn't stop smiling inside, patting her shoulder.

"I don't believe you."

He laughed, standing up. "Good."

Her face fell, a look of shock plastered on her face. "What…did you do?"

"Oh, nothing." He whispered, walking away. But then he turned around, looking confused. "Where…where'd my gum go?"

"Lash -" Crystal almost shouted, her hand crunching at hair with haste, only to have it come back with one single strand of the gooey substance. There was no possible way that she'd be able to get that out. Impossible. Her eyes widened in horror, but to Lash's surprised, sank back into a calm expression. Smirking. What…what was going on? Shouldn't she be crying? All of her hair - it's going to be gone! Why isn't she screaming? "Ms. Fiona? Can I have some help with the peanut butter?" Crap. She was gunna smother him with a glob of the stuff down his throat. "I think that I have some gum in my hair."

"Darn it!" Lash cried out, stomping his feet and fisting the table he retreated to. "She's good." He whispered, nearly growling. Speed looked on with a tooth to his lip, his crayon practically bending with the thickness across the table. Lash shook his head, eyes dark and heavy while he glared blankly to the table. "Real good."

"Dude, you gots some competition, now."

"Shut up, Speed. I don't need j'or crap." Quickly turning his vision to Crystal, he watched her eyes scan through his - and gave the littlest wink, the smallest wave, as Fiona had done her best to grab the gum from her hair.

Lash's stomach turned over as he continued his staring contest with the brown haired, blue eyed girl. This was ridiculous. Of all his many, many - forever years here, he's never come across anyone as daring as she. She just turned up yesterday - and already was making up ideas for rude remarks, snide comments. He just knew it. And above all, it made Lash smirk. He enjoyed what might happen. _Competition._ It felt good.

---

Later, after snacktime, was naptime. Lash had to do nothing but walk to the back of the daycare, pick up the lightning bolt sleeping bag from the box and drop it by the large boom box at the corner of the room. That was _his_ spot. He got to choose what music to fall asleep to when he chose that spot. Not even Speed got to sleep there.

But there was already a sleeping bag in his spot. It was vibrant purple with cute little fuzzy teddy bears sewn into it. Growling, he looked for the girl who dared annoy him, and saw her running fingers through one of her two pigtails, downing a juicebox by the reception desk. "Skye!" He snarled, stomping his foot with an angry throw of his bag to the ground. She looked up, and brought her hand high into the air to wave. But Lash kept glaring, pointing to the sleeping bag. "My spot."

He watched her saunter over, dropping her juice in the trash before she started to skip towards him. She was too giddy. She needed to be miserable. "Hi, Lash!" Her smile was bright, but when he grasped her arm when she stood in front of him, it molded into a smirk.

"Move. Your. Bag." Lash said through gritted teeth, pointing down at the floor. "It's _my_ spot."

"Nu-uh."

"Yes-suh."

"Nu-uh. Your name isn't on it. So no."

"Nurmughnugh." Lash grumbled, his mouth in a snarl. "I sleep here."

"Kids, get into your bags. Lights out in five!" Fiona called, looking across the floor.

"Not today." Crystal sang softly, getting by him to jump into her sleeping bag. Lash stared with undying anger as she settled in, and Fiona came by, a hand to his shoulder when she ducked to his height.

"Lash, you gotta get in a bag."

"Fifi, she stole my spot." Crystal smirked from the corner of his eye, and he dared to stick his tongue out at her. "Make her move."

"Maybe not, Lash. C'mon, let's go find you a spot."

"I have. She took it." Fiona looked cross.

"Lash, do I have to tell Mum that you don't know how to share?" He shook his head. "Good. Then let her stay there."

He didn't like that. "Fi-oh-nah…" He whined, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Lash, I don't want to baby you for the rest of your life. So either get over it or spend naptime in the corner!" Lash's mouth dropped, as did Crystal's, but Lash stormed his sleeping bag so close to hers that he didn't actually see it clearly. Jumping inside, he began to grumble about stupid sisters. Today just wasn't his day. The new girl took his spot, and his sister wasn't listening to him. Definitely not his day.

---

**Review. Love you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the second piece! Hope you like this.**

**-**

Yesss. It was all he could think about when he stretched his arm into the freezer carefully, grabbing up the vanilla ice cream and shutting the door. Speed appeared behind him, spoons in hand. "You ready?" He asked, licking his lips with his eyes on the label. Vanilla. Vanilla.

"Gimme one." Lash muttered, hand out to receive a spoon. When it clapped his palm, Lash smirked, his eyes out of the kitchen to scan across the faces in the playroom.

"So what's the plan?" Speed questioned, nearly jumping in his skin with anticipation. "What're you gunna do?"

"Nothing." He smiled, ripping open the top. "Yet."

Speed was giggling with joy.

---

"Snacktime, kids!" Fiona said loudly, smiling as she wrapped her brown hair into a ponytail. Lash got to his feet, running past the reception desk to get to the front of the line. He wasn't going to say that he and Speed already snuck a cup. No – that would be stupid. No one would be dumb enough for that to happen. "Who wants chocolate ice cream?"

"Bleh." Lash whispered, shaking his head. He wanted vanilla. A chorus of two different opinions started behind him, but he didn't notice, as he was shoved to the side.

"Move." Crystal swung her shiny brown hair into his face as she pushed past him, a dark glare in her eyes as he growled. "It's not your turn."

"Either yours!" He cried, pushing her forward, causing her to stumble.

"Well at least I didn't sneak a first cup, Lash Livingston!" The kitchen grew quiet, and Fiona had stopped scooping to try and listen. Lash stepped up close to her, eyes a little higher than hers considering the slight height difference.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered, poking her chest. "And that has nothing to do with anything!"

"Whatever." She growled, turning her back to him to smile sweetly at Fiona. "I'd like a cup, please?"

---

"Here." Speed shoved the spoon under Lash's nose, and he grabbed it with a powerful lust for revenge.

"Mm." He responded with, unable to take his eyes off the girl across the room, smiling happily as she ate her chocolate ice cream, watching cartoons with most of the other kids. Lash surveyed as she stood up, going to an empty table and picking up a crayon – still mildly focused on her cartoons and ice cream. After mashing his own into a soft serve, Lash slammed his spoon to the side of the bowl, walking briskly over to her. Dipping the silverware into the white, sugary treat, he scooped up a large amount, smirking when he reached her table.

"Hi." She whispered boredly, scribbling a picture of a heart with the color of the rainbow.

"Look at me." Lash demanded, putting his bowl down beside hers. As her eyes lifted to him, he smooshed the ice cream on the spoon to her nose. Her immediate reaction was a grab of her own spoon, and in only two seconds, chocolate was dripping down his nose and cheek. Both looked extremely ridiculous.

"Ha." Crystal giggled, her eyes rising as she reached up to her face in an attempt to wipe off the vanilla.

"Now you'll get it." Lash cried, pushing her onto the bench, their faces still dripping with the sweet, creamy dairy. She screamed in shock, and Lash did his best to pin her. But she was squirming, doing what Lash thought was her hardest to get out from beneath him. They toppled off the bench and to the floor, causing attention to themselves as they grabbed at each other's cheeks.

And Crystal was on top. Chocolate drizzled into Lash's mouth, leaking down his throat. "Eat it!" She yelled, pushing her hands into his shoulders.

"Never!" He sputtered. "Chocolate sucks!" Crystal's moment to stare surprisingly at him passed, and he rolled, making himself on top again.

"Vanilla is grosser!" Crystal countered with, spitting and blowing away what was melting fast on her face. Another struggled push, and Crystal was back on top. Lash growled, hating the fact that she couldn't be controlled, and that she didn't like vanilla. This was so stupid. But he wanted to defeat her.

"Vanilla rules - like -" He shoved her away, trying to get to his feet, but her hands were strongly gripping his shirt. He was back on top, smirking down at her, seeing the vanilla slowly slide across her cheek. "Me."

"Guh!" Crystal groaned, already breathing heavily. She was weak. She'd give in and obey him soon. It made him - "Chocolate is better!" - want to smile. His eyes narrowed. "S'yummy!" Okay, this was getting a bit old.

Crystal tried her (what Lash thought to be) best to get in another roll, but Lash stuck where he was. Reaching carefully to her face, he took a finger to her face. Oh, the tasty vanilla. Chocolate sucked. Nothing was better than this. "Vanilla!"

"Kids!" Fiona screamed, racing across the room to get to them as he stuck his finger in his mouth to smile. This tasted amazing.

"Chocolate!"

"Vanilla!"

"Chocolate!"

Lash growled, shaking his head once. "Vani-wha!" Crystal took his mouth in hers, sucking lightly on his lip. His vision became blurry. What was going on? What was she _doing_?

"Wow!" She cried, her bright blue eyes wide and excited. Slowly, her tongue traced over her smiling mouth. "You taste like chocolate!"

"What was that?" Lash questioned, his brown eyes blinking many times in confusion. Licking his lips, his tongue burst with the flavor of vanilla. Fiona came to grab Lash off of the young girl, but he shoved her hand away, asking the question again. "What was that?"

"It's called a kiss, I think." Crystal said simply, reaching up to wipe a finger along his cheekbone. "Boy, you taste goo -" He pressed his lips to hers, not only making her stop talking, but making her squeal with her usual giddy happiness. She tasted so sweet. So…melt-in-your-mouth.

"Lash!" Fiona scolded, pulling him off easily away from Crystal. He yelled as he quickly realized Crystal had no longer been beneath him. He had to taste her again. The vanilla. He craved it. "That's inappropriate! _Now_ I have to put you in the corner."

"C'mon." He tried reasoning with her, eyes desperate. "Sis, seriously. Lemme go. Just lemme go."

"Lash, you're going in the misbehaving pen." Placing him in the four foot tall, circular playpen, he began growling, seeing Crystal on the opposite side of the daycare. Her eyes were distant, but there was still a smile on her mouth. Fiona tossed him a towel for his messy face, and then crossed to Crystal, wiping her up as well.

"Gotta have it. Gotta have more." Lash whispered, his hands gripping the pen with white knuckles. "Gotta have _**her**_."

"Lash, what are you doing?" A voice asked, making him turn around. Speed stood, oblivious of Lash's new obsession, his arms crossed over his chest. He had to get outta here. Now.

"I want out. Why're you in here?"

Speed laughed. "Toilet duty." Lash smirked, but his neck twitched as he thought of the vanilla tasting of Crystal's mouth. He wanted it. "But why don't you just stretch over? You _can_ do that, right?"

He gasped, almost hitting his forehead with his palm. Of _course_! Why didn't he think of it? "Speed, you're a genius, my brother! You're right!" Stretching his legs, he jumped out of the pen, racing past a back-turned Fiona to get to Crystal.

She smiled at him, giving him a little wave, before he pushed her behind the reception desk. "Hi, Lash." The girl breathed, her blue eyes wide and curious. Yes - he finally had her.

"Vanilla." He whispered as he pressed his lips against hers, hearing her giggle as she wrapped an arm around his neck. They both heard the distinct sound of her back hitting the wall, but Lash could only taste her vanilla lips. And feel the warmth of her arms on his neck. This was cool! Why hadn't he discovered kissing before?

"Yummy, chocolate."

---

**Review. Love you all.**


End file.
